


Inner Grace

by tarnishedxhalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic mojo working on Dean's mojo, M/M, Masturbation, One-Shot, Or maybe Cas is just caressing him from the inside, Other, Possible One-Sided Attraction, Up for interpretation maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedxhalo/pseuds/tarnishedxhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelic grace has certain reactions when it's in a human...or perhaps it was just Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before 8x01, based off the promo video. Suspicions that Dean carried Castiel out of the portal(that might have solved some problems, huh?) proved to be unfounded, but it still inspired this short one-shot.

It was only when he closed his eyes that he could feel him.

After the mess of thing in purgatory, the white-hot flash of pain, carrying Jimmy’s body through the portal, everything was quiet now. Everything that is, except the whisper of grace against his soul, the quiet, ethereal ring of that voice in his head.

**Dean.**

Everytime he heard it it sent shivers through his form, and though he couldn’t bring himself to sleep, it sent waves of relaxation in every tone, skin prickling with goosebumps as heat pulsed through his veins, and he could only have the vague thought that thank god Sam went out to eat because it would be really awkward to have to explain the moan that fell from his mouth.

**Dean.**

Hips rocked upwards off the floor, the only place he felt secure after seemingly endless years of being on edge, tense. You didn't sleep in Purgatory. That was when they came to get you.

But he was alone now. 

-Well, _almost._

With the voice whispering in his ears, ghostly arms embracing him from the inside out, Dean slowly reached his hand lower, eyes closed to concentrate in the warmth caressing his very soul. The pop of a button, zipper sounding in the room, and his palm was curled against hot flesh, fingers pressing and stroking, his breath tracking faster.

**Dean. Dean.**

A soft noise whined from the back of his throat. It had been too long since he’d let himself moan from anything but pain. He hadn't been sure he knew how to do it anymore. His movements sped, legs sprawled over the cheap motel rug, shirt riding up on his waist from his writhing. Dean bit his lip, breath coming in short puffs of air, and he arched slowly, trying to get closer to that voice, feel those familiar warm arms around his and coiling around his fingers, a mouth hot on his own. But it was futile. Until he could make sure everything was safe he would just have to keep it close to him, tighten his own fingers as he finally let out a gasp, the one name that really mattered, kept him fighting through the hellish year of purgatory when the memory of Sam had been put aside in favor of survival.

**_Cas_.**


End file.
